


The flower in my locker.

by kintou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, marcojean onshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintou/pseuds/kintou
Summary: Jean tries to fight the guy who opens his locker with the janitors key, and it takes him way too long that 'stealing' wasn't was the guy was planning.A (late) valentine's day themed story.





	The flower in my locker.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I forgot to upload this on valentines day, but better late than never I guess?
> 
>  
> 
> If some of you people think 'these school rules make no sense', just know that this story was based of my high school experience in The Netherlands, and to for me all of these situations were possible. 
> 
> BYE ENJOY

13th

 

In the hallway there were doors that lead to locker rooms. Every locker room had a letter. Mine was G. The room in which you had your locker was really a space where you knew everyone after a while. After four years of high school I did. Sometimes people graduated and new first graders would come. But for the people who were in my grade, I knew their faces, even if I had never had lessons with them. It was a weird kind of trust. Some people even kept their lockers unlocked.

The doors to the locker rooms were made from glass. This was the reason that, while I was walking through the hallway my friend Connie, I saw a person in that locker room that I had never seen before. Now this happens more often; friends and lovers wait for each other near the other’s rocker. But this guy squatted to the floor and read the number of exactly _my_ locker. G, 32. I stared at him through the door as he nervously checked the number again. Then suddenly he got a key out of his pocket. For a second I doubted if this locker was really mine, but then I recognized that this was the janitor's key, that could fit on all lockers.

I turned away from Connie and walked towards the entrance. The guy had opened my locker (all my books and stuff in it.) Then I walked in loudly. The door banged against the window frame The guy looked up, his eyes wide. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I- I-, uhm I just-”  His face had gone red. There were freckles spread over his whole face. A few stood out because of his red cheeks. He looked good, healthy, and very embarrassed. He had a button up shirt in red, with a sweater pulled over it. All warm colours. He looked like a neat guy, who never did anything wrong. He didn’t look like a guy who’d steal from someone. At least, that’s what he looked like. It obviously wasn’t like that.

I pushed him against the lockers by his shoulders. He tightly closed his eyes. I could feel his heart beating loudly. Why the hell was he this nervous? He should have been prepared for something like this to happen.

“Will you get the janitor?” I called over my shoulder, to Connie.

“No please, it’s not what you think.”

“Then what the hell was it?”

His face went bright red.  “Will you please let go of me. I won’t run.”

I don’t know. He sounded so genuine. I recognized him as a student of this school, at least, so he’d have to come back sooner or later anyway.  I let go of him. He kept blushing and looking at the ground. “What the hell were you even trying to steal, I don’t have anything important in my locker.”

“I wasn’t-”

He was awkwardly concentrated on his hands. His hands were big and freckled too. His shy pose made him seem like such a nice guy. If I hadn’t been the one I caught him, I would have totally thought that he was the good guy in this situation. No matter how you looked at it, he looked better, and nicer that I sis.

The janitor walked in. “What’s wrong?”

I pointed at the guy next to me, who had finally looked up from his hands. “This guy was trying to steal from my locker. He had opened it with the janitors key.”

The janitor walked up to the guy. “We just had a shift. Did Rob give this to you?”

“Yes.” So he hadn’t stolen the key.

“What’s your name?”

“Marco Bodt.”

“Marco, alright. What reason did you give Rob so that he would give you the key?”

Bright red again. The guy, Marco, stared at the janitor wide eyed and red. His hands gripped his jeans lightly. “I- ah, I gave him a reason, I-”

“Just tell me, son.”

He glanced over his shoulders, at me. His eyes seemed to beg me to stop this right here. I almost felt bad for him. “I- I guess, I would rather not say.. That.”

He dared to not say nothing. I didn’t understand a damn thing about him. I shot Connie a confused look. Connie pushed up his shoulders and laughed.

“Alright, kid. You know what we’re going to do? We’re going to wait until Rob has a shift again. I’m going to tell him what happened and he’s going to decide what your punishment will be.”

Marco smiled. “Yes. Thank you.”

“Tomorrow in the first break, alright?” He now turned to me. “Did you check if everything was still in your locker?”

“Pretty sure he didn’t take anything yet.”

“Alright.”

Connie started walking to the door, mumbling something like ‘let’s go, bro.” At the same time Marco handed the janitor the keys and then he stood, dumbfounded. Sad, even. A little lost too. I sure as hell wondered what had him looking like that. What the hell he needed from my locker.

 

And like that we went to our last class. Art class, which was always the last subject you’d have, while the rest could go home. We walked in ten minutes late. Everyone stared. Because there was no space for both of us to sit I sat down next to Ymir and connie took place next to some guy we didn’t really know. They were already working by themselves. The talking started again, as soon as we sat down. I took my work from the pile.

“Why ‘r ya so late?” Ymir asked.

I sighed loudly, letting her know that this was quite the story. She grinned, enjoying my pain. Great. “Some guy was trying to get into my locker with the janitors key.”

“Why would he do that?” She pulled up one eyebrow.  “To steal a book he had lost or something?”

“I don’t fucking know. I don’t think so, I don’t have any class with him.”  I opened up a bottle of paint and pushed my pencil inside of it.

“Did he see you put anything precious inside of it?” I shook my head. “Did he think it was his locker and open it because of that?”

“Can’t be.”

“Maybe the guy was trying to put some girls valentine's day present in your locker.”  Ymir joked, then laughed at herself.

“When the fuck is valentine's day?”

“Tomorrow, you dick. I know these things because I have a beautiful and precious girlfriend.”

“Can you please shut the fuck up. No one would put valentine’s day shit in my locker. There are no fucking girls who would like me, first of all, and second, no one is that cheesy anymore.”

“Such a shame.”

“You’re lame.”

Ymir and I worked on our pieces a bit more. Ymir was making a more abstract painting while I was doing some portraits. Mainly naked. Some faces. Some guys, some girls.  For a while, while working, it was quiet.

“So what did he look like?”

I looked up at her. “Who?”

“The locker guy.”

“Oh.” I thought about it for a while. Cheekbone, big hands, warm skin color, shitload of freckles, deep brown eyes. He was damn handsome. I tried not to think about it. “Dark hair, lot of freckles. Innocent look.”

“Freckles?”

“Yeah.”

“Like a few or a fucking shitload everywhere?”

“Shitload everywhere. Wait, please don’t say this was your brother. I understand the stealing then, though, like sister like-”

“Oh shut the fuck up.” she seemed to be thinking for a while. “Was he a little cute?”

“What?”

“Just answer the damn question. Did he look nice? Were his clothes well put together and was he a little fucking cute?”

I rolled my eyes. Where the hell was she going with this? “Fucking hell Ymir. Yes. Alright, he was a little cute.”

Ymir grinned brightly. “You, my boy, sound like you’re describing Marco.”

“Well, I am. That was his name.”

“Poor Marco.” she pouted.

I put my pencil back into the paint, afraid that I would mess up my painting in my frustration. “What about poor Jean? He was trying to get into my locker.”

Ymir kicked me against my leg, hard. “Shut the fuck up. You suck.”

“Why?”

“You’re ugly.”

“Ymir you da-”

“Just know that, whatever he said, he didn’t have anything mad in mind. Believe me when I say he really wasn’t going to steal. Marco’s one of the sweetest guys I know. He had your best interests in mind.”

I fell into silence for a while. Thought about her words. “If you know him so well, can you please tell me what’s going on?”

“He’ll tell you.”  And with that she went back to work. She had a cocky grin on her face, satisfied with my miserable reaction. I turned to my paper again too. I had ruined my painting. The ass was like a cube and the lines were sloppy. I took the paper and threw it towards the trash can from where I sat. I missed.

“Kirschtein, pick that up!” the teacher yelled.

 

 

14th

 

The school was quite big, still it didn’t feel like that once you saw your friends, and it was always easy to find them. Maybe because Connie and Sasha were obnoxious as fuck, and they walked up to me as soon as I went into the school. Or when the break started, like now. “You look tired man.” Connie said. Sasha laughed, mumbling some rude shit.

“I don’t know. Kept thinking about that guy. You heard what Ymir said yesterday and you saw how guilty and nervous he looked.”

“So?”

“Think I might’ve been in the wrong.”

“Listen Bud, I don’t really see a ‘nice’ reason to open someone’s locker secretly.”

I scratched my head as I turned for the cafeteria. “I guess.”

Somewhere Connie bumped me with his elbow as hard as he could. “What the fuck-” he pointed at the other side of the hallway. Marco was standing there with the janitor that had helped him, Rob. I stared at them. Marco looked nervous, as he had done before. He had a soft smile and nodded slowly. Rob seemed to be doing anything but scolding Marco. He smiled brightly and talked with his hands. Somewhere he made a fist as if he was saying ‘you can do it.’ I stood still for a while, but Connie pulled me with them.

“Come on bro, staring isn’t going to help anyone.”

“Yeah sure.”

I got my bread, some coffee and sat staring at my locker. Marco was nowhere to be seen. If he would walk to my locker, I wouldn’t stop him. I wanted to see what he would take with him.

Historia and Ymir sat down next to us. Historia was holding roses and had a big pack of chocolate pushed into her bag. She blushed when she saw us, because she knew how loved she looked. Ymir was walking behind her with a big grin on her face. So damn satisfied with how damn extra she had been.

“Hey guys.” Historia said kindly as she sat down next to me.

“Been spoiled, hm?” Sasha said excited.

Historia laughed. “Yeah..”  Ymir kissed her hair sloppily. “What about you guys?”

“Connie and I are going to see a shitty movie we’ve seen already, because we are lonely fuckers.”

“Doesn’t sound lonely.” I mumbled.

“Jean’s jealous! Lonely fuck.” Ymir said while punching my arm.

“Thanks, so sweet.” I mumbled.

“I think you’ll find someone really soon, Jean.” Historia said while pushing Ymir’s arm away from mine.  

“Yeah thanks. At least someone sounds like they mean it.”

“Hey! I agree with Historia!” Ymir yelled.

I threw my head on the table. “Yeah, no. I fucking hate valentine's day.” I grunted.

 

As soon school was over I walked to my locker. I usually just went straight home, and didn’t make any of the homework we were assigned. When I told Connie he could go home first he looked at me suspiciously and then grinned. He knew. That sucked.

The locker room was empty. Connie and I were a lot slower than all the other people. I opened my locker slowly. My locker was close to the ground, so I just sat down. As soon as I opened it I saw that instead of less, there was more stuff in my locker. I wanted to punch myself for expecting Marco to steal all this time. I wondered how he had managed to safe the situation enough to still get into my locker.

I took the box out of my locker. It was a quite big, white box. One that you would usually put pie of cake into. I opened it slowly, trying to to break it. Inside were all kinds of different chocolates, small brownies etc. It was more than just a cheesy box of chocolate. It was way too fancy for me. Then there was a single rose (light red) with a note on it.  It said:   _‘I think you’re amazing and you deserve all the chocolate in the world on valentine's day.’_ I stared at it for a while. It was my first time getting something on valentines day. When I was younger I thought that presents on valentine's were something only girls got. When I realised I was into guys too, I still thought that I wouldn’t be the on'e getting chocolate. But here I was. This big fucking box with fancy chocolate in my hands. Silent, as if time stood still, and a little confused. Confused because someone liked me this much, and even more confused that they still liked me after I had been such a rude dick to them.

I thought about how I had pushed him against the locker (that must have hurt) and how I hadn’t given two shits when he obviously felt bad. I had tried to get him scolded, get him detention, because I hadn’t known he was really trying to let me know he thought I was ‘ amazing’ . I blushed at the thought of how much guts it must have taken to still give me this after all I did and said.

Then I took the letter that was attached to the box. It was written with a pen, and a big part of it was hard to read. He did have a pretty neat handwriting. Big and round letters.

_‘Dear Jean. I didn’t want to write a letter. At first I thought the note was enough, and I didn’t really want you to figure out who gave you all this. I just wanted to make you feel special. A lot happened yesterday (I’m sorry) and you might feel bad about it now (don’t). I realise that you know who I am now, and you can do whatever you want with that information. I hope that it doesn’t disappoint you that this isn’t from a girl, because my feelings are just as genuine. If you’re wondering what happened with my punishment, I have detention tomorrow. The janitor (Rob) did help me put all of this in your locker, he’s a nice guy, but he couldn’t get around the fact I needed to go to detention. That’s fine. Worth it. I hope you feel special, because really, I’ll be worth it then._

_Bye,  Marco._

I grinned. Worth it, he says. That’s amazing. Something that also caught my eye is that he thought I’d be bothered because he’s not a girl. He fell for me without knowing I was bisexual. That was amazing to me. He didn’t start to watch me because he knew he had a chance. He started watching me because I was just, me. That was amazing to me. I felt light. I felt confident. I hadn’t felt as confident in a long time. Someone liked me. Someone cute, with freckles and a nice skin colour. Someone cheesy, really, really cheesy. Someone who’d go through a lot of shit just to be cheesy, and give someone chocolate (I would have eaten it after that first meeting, btw). I stared at the note on the flower. ‘You’re amazing’ he said. Marco, said the letter. I stared at that name while walking towards the door, I got used to the way that name looked, not even watching where I was going.

“Happy valentines day!” Someone called, though the school was almost empty.

“You t-” I looked up and saw Rob. I blushed, the chocolate and flower laying my hands. “Ah hello.”

He grinned brightly. Proud. “He’s got detention from four to five.”

I finished school around three. “Uhm, thank you.”

“No problem, kid.”

“I- “ there was a lot I wanted to tell this man. Thank you for giving that last push? Thank you for giving him that key again?  “I’ll be taking this home.”

“Think about it carefully. Not everyone will do such a thing. You shouldn’t just brush it off.”

I stood still, big box of chocolate in my arms, and stared at this man. I looked for the right words. Then I looked for my voice. “I wasn’t going to.” I said eventually.

I had never seen a man grin that bright about some other people’s happiness.

 

 

15th

 

My last lesson the next day was art again. I sat between Ymir and Connie. I sketched a male body. Thick and healthy. Coloured. Ymir as concentrated on her work. Connie was doing fuck all again, because he didn’t really care for art.

“About yesterday..” Connie mumbled. He didn’t really know how to ask if there was anything in my locker. If I had figured out something more.

Ymir did. “About Marco.” She said.

Connie stared at her. “Yeah, that.”

“Yeah?” I said too. Again I felt that confidence. I felt like grinning at their question.

“You know what I mean.”

I leaned over my paper and sketched carefully. “What do you mean, Connie?”

“What did he do in your locker? Did he steal something?”

Ymir stood up, pushed her stuff forward, some pencil fell off the table “How many times do I have to tell you fuckers-”

“He didn’t.” I interrupted her. “There was something in my locker.”

“Like an apology or something?” Connie asked.

Ymir let her head fall against the table and grunted: “This dense hetero asshole”

“No like, like, a box of chocolate.” Connie’s face lit up. He grinned. “And like, a flower, and a letter.”

“For real?”

“Yeah for real.”

“Bro! We got to go see him. Let’s go! Let’s say sorry. Let’s-” I pushed my hand against his face.

“You, Connie, are going to say nothing to him today.”

“But-”

“No but’s.”

Ymir turned her head and grinned. “Only Connie?”

I blushed. “Only Connie.” I agreed.

The rest of the lesson was me trying to concentrate while Connie and Ymir were making jokes about Marco. That was alright. I didn’t mind. They were in good spirit because someone finally liked me. Ymir said things like ‘I still don’t understand what Marco sees in Jean though, Marco is way too good for him.’  and I don’t know, I just agreed.

Ymir said that she had known for quite a while that Marco had liked me. Apparently it wasn’t something he had started doing just yesterday. He had liked me for months now, and he had been waiting for a way to tell me. At first he had asked small questions about me. He had asked her what my name was, and what classes I took, stuff like that. Eventually it got a little out of hand, Ymir said, and she had started pushing him to confess. She had known yesterday too, that he was going to confess. That’s why she had said ‘Poor Marco.’ She had been right. It was ‘Poor Marco.’ yesterday. But, as Ymir said, it was ‘You go, Marco.’ today.

The teacher eventually got mad at us for talking. “It’s inspiration for art!” Ymir yelled back at him. I gave my drawing freckles.

 

When the bell rang I walked to the cafeteria and sat down. I waited for an hour. Making some homework, listening to some music, drawing some more. My hand was shivering a little bit. I was nervous. I was getting nervous the closer to four a clock. Once the clock hit four I could basically hear my own heart beating. I walked up to the coffee machine and got two cups of coffee. Once I had the coffee I realised I didn’t know if he liked coffee. I clicked on chocolate milk too, and after that cappuccino. For a while I stood there, with all that coffee, and eventually I decided to balance them all on one of my books so that it was easier to carry them. I must have looked like an idiot. I started walking to the detention classroom anyway. Our school didn’t give people detention that often, so the detention classroom was just an empty classroom near the janitors office. Most of the time you’d sit alone and you’d just have to clock in and out. Connie, Sasha, and I had been there more often than I’d like to admit.

I tried to open the door with my elbow. That worked out awkwardly. Marco stared at me from the other side of the classroom. He was blushing, opened his mouth and then closed it again. Eventually he went with. “Shall I help?”

I looked at the coffee in my hands. “No it’s alright.”  I walked up to the table he was sitting at and places the book with coffee on it. “I didn’t know what kind of drink you liked.”

“Anything really.”Fyou

“Oh.”

He bit his lip, holding back a smile. “I’ll drink all of them.”

“I got you coffee, cappuccino and hot chocolate.”  He laughed at me. “I just considered you might hate coffee! You know, a lot of people do!”

He took the coffee off my book. “Thank you.”

I took my coffee. “No problem.” The coffee was still too warm. I held it to my lips anyway. “ ‘s kind of my fault that you have detention.”

“I don’t mind.”

He looked so damn happy. There was a red blush covering his cheeks, but it didn’t look like one from embarrassment. He had a smile on his lips that he couldn’t push back even if he wanted to. He had laughing wrinkles too, I noticed now. I liked that. Laughing wrinkles are pretty.    
“Worth it.” I mumbled.

He finished the coffee and then went for the cappuccino. I laughed at him. “You don’t have to drink all the drinks.”

“I want to though.”

“Alright then.”

“What class did you finish?” He asked in order to have a conversation. Stay off the valentine's day topic for a bit.

“I had art, until three.”

“You finished more than an hour ago.” he held his cheek “I’m so sorry.”

I took his hand away from his face and smiled. “I don’t mind.”  I watched his hand in mine and decided to let them be. Not move my hand away, let his hand clumsily rest on mine. As expected, his hand was bigger than mine. “I was in a good mood today.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I felt confident.”

Marco moved his hand so that it was holding mine. It hit me then that this guy really had some guts. He did all the things I didn’t dare to do. “I’m glad.”

“I-I really like your hand.” I blurted out.

He blushed. “Really? Why?”

“Uhm- they’re big and strong and they also have- a lot of freckles.. and your skin colour is.. yeah.. really nice.”

He let his hands slide over mine, played with my fingers the way he played with his own hands when nervous. “Thank you. I hadn’t looked at them like that.”

“You should.”

We chatted for an hour. Our hands stayed in place. Marco told me about how he had gotten detention in more detail. The janitor had already told him that he had seen my walking with all the chocolate, he said.

“Did he, uhm. Yesterday he told me that I shouldn’t just brush you off. I told him ‘I wasn’t going to.’ Did he tell you that too?”

Marco lightened up. “He didn’t, but I’m glad.”

“What? Didn’t me being here, holding your hand, give you the same message?”

He looked at our hands again. “Well yeah. It just feels realer when it’s said out loud. I feel like me holding your hand can be my imagination, or a dream.”

I understood that. Words make everything so real. I hadn’t really realised what he was doing until I read the letter. Until I could see his name, real ‘I think you’re amazing.’

“Well.. I’m really bad with words but I’ll try.” I felt his hand tighten around mine. “First of all, the letter said that I you hoped I wouldn’t be disappointed because you’re not a girl, or something like that. I wanted to say that I wouldn’t think something like that, I’m bisexual, have been for quite a while.”

“That’s a relief.. Even though the hand thing kind of gave it away.”

I laughed. “And, your words made me feel really special, and good about myself. I was beaming with confidence. Ymir told me that you’re too good for me today and I just- it didn’t even crush the confidence I had, it made it even bigger. I agree that you are too good for me but for someone like you to like me, that makes me feel damn good.”

He blushed. “I don’t think I’m too good for you.”

“Sure you are.”

“I’m not, but I’m glad that I can make you feel like that.” He pulled his hand back and started fidgeting with his own hand again. “I don’t expect an answer to my confession by the way. I’m pretty sure you didn’t know who I was a few days ago.”

“I didn’t. I will.”  I took his hand back and held it again. “I’m digging this feeling. Gonna, feel like this every day.”

“I hope so.”

“We’ll-We’ll hang out!” I blurted out. He laughed. “And I’ll take you out for dinner. Uhm. To pay you back for the chocolate.”

“That’s not how presents work.”

“Alright, because I want to. What do you want to eat?”

He laughed some more. Like that we decided that we’d eat together. He didn’t nervously let go of my hand again. We chatted more calmly. Eventually we were talking almost hushed. He told me about his majors and everything he was passionate about. We didn’t ntice it was five o’clock when it was (the whole punishment detention was supposed to be was gone).

Eventually the janitor walked in. “Marco, you can lea-” He saw me sitting on the same table. He pulled up his eyebrows questioningly. “You can both leave. If you want to.”

We walked to the locker room together. He had already gotten his books, I still had to get mine.While I took my books out of my locker he stood against the wall. “Pretty crazy that you tried to fight me against these lockers a few days ago.”

I grinned. “Sorry for that.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t know, and besides, you’ve made up for it.”

I pushed the books into my bag and locked my locker again. “Have I?”  I looked up and him, standing against the locker I had indeed pushed him against two days ago. He nodded. When I stood up he got ready to leave, but instead of walking away I walked towards him. He set one step back again, his back against the locker.

He looked into my eyes. I took one of his hands. “Going to fight me again?”

“Uhu..” I hummed. Then I pushed my forehead against his. His tumb stroked my hand nervously. “Open my locker and I’ll ruin you.”  

With that I closed the distance between us. I let my nose slide over his nose carefully, and crashed my lips against his. It was no more than a peck. He let his hand stroke my hair and cheek. Then his lips opened a little, allowing me to kiss him a little deeper, but only if I wanted to. I turned my face a little more and opened my lips against his. My tongue sliding against his. When I closed my lips I caught his lower lip with mine. When I pulled back they sticked together for a millisecond.

For a while I just stared at him. I hadn’t been in love with him for a long time like he had been in love with me. I wondered if that made it wrong to kiss him. It felt good though, it felt like something I would want to do for a long time.

He grinned. “Oh no, I’m ruined.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Comments make me extremely happy, and keep me going!


End file.
